1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molding machines, and particularly to an electric injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding machines (also known as injection presses) are machines for manufacturing plastic products by an injection molding process. Motors are generally used to make moveable elements of the injection molding machine work. A motor driving circuit is used to drive the motor. In a motor driving process, a large drive current is caused to flow during acceleration (power ruining) period, and a regenerative current is generated in a deceleration period of the motor. However, the regenerative current generated in the deceleration period is thermally consumed by resistance, resulting in wasted energy loss.
What is needed is to provide an electric injection molding machine to overcome the above-described shortcomings.